


We Could Be Heroes

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope's a Healer. He's a Ravager and a Synergist and he traveled alone with Lightning for a good portion of the journey. And yes, he knows that he might have been a bit of a wet blanket when they'd first met, but he's come a long way since then. And after all those nights, all those battles that Lightning had just thrown him into, all those creatures that had taken a chunk out of him, he thinks that he can handle himself. He's used to a little pain, and if it gets too bad he's got cool healing magic at the tips of his fingers- Cura spells ready to spring to life at a moment's notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Heroes

He doesn't know why Snow does it. Maybe it's the lingering guilt that makes him jump in front of Hope whenever something is barreling towards him, maybe it's because he thinks he's a Hero, and hell, maybe he just doesn't like hearing Hope scream in pain.  
  
Hope's a Healer. He's a Ravager and a Synergist and he traveled _alone_ with _Lightning_ for a good portion of the journey. And yes, he knows that he might have been a bit of a wet blanket when they'd first met, but he's come a long way since then. And after all those nights, all those battles that Lightning had just thrown him into, all those creatures that had taken a chunk out of him, he thinks that he can handle himself. He's used to a little pain, and if it gets too bad he's got cool healing magic at the tips of his fingers- Cura spells ready to spring to life at a moment's notice.  
  
He's fourteen. He can take care of himself.  
  
So when Snow leaps to attention, wraps his arms around Hope and takes a Fira to the back, somewhere around the panic and the fear because that's _flesh_ he can smell burning- Snow's skin- Hope feels the rage building. And it's so like that hate he'd held for Snow back then, but this time he can't yell and hit Snow because he's _burning_ and that's probably punishment enough. So Hope crawls out from under Snow's body and _glares_ when Vanille asks if he's alright. He's not a goddamned baby. What is it going to take to prove that?  
  
The Blizzaga spell curls up his forearm and he feels his hand go numb, but then it goes off and the creature they're fighting _ices over_ and with one more crack of Lightning's blade it _shatters._  
  
Vanille stares at him, eyes wide and bright, concerned- and he wishes he had a sword like Lightning's because he wants something more fulfilling than that- wants to tear into the damned thing and get drenched in it's disgusting bile-inducing blood just to show them that he _isn't_ just a kid. Not anymore. He huffs and turns his back on their questioning glances, makes his way over to Snow. Snow, whose hands are clenched into the dirt, his knuckles white.  
  
He stands over the man and contemplates kicking him just because he's so mad- but Snow's eyes focus on him, blue and hazy bright from the pain and he smiles like Hope unharmed and well has been the best part of his day. Hope sighs and feels the rage drain from him like someone's pulled the plug. It's going to give him a complex- not being able to stay mad at this infuriating man.  
  
He sighs again and lets magic wash over Snow's back, watches it sooth and repair the blistered and raw skin. Next time though- next time maybe he'll take the hit for Snow. After all, someone else has to play the Hero sometime, right?


End file.
